The Death of a Nation
by CrazyRedmanelion
Summary: Ugh, are you sure you would want to read this? It's so cringy, bad, and horribly written. There OCs involved and ooc. Like why would you want to read this. Whatever, Italy is depressed in this. Oh and there's yaoi. Cover drawn by me, do not trace, copy, or steal. Thank you. If you actually enjoy this let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning;**

 **There will be Yaoi (boy x boy) so you don't like, don't read! There will also be tiggers for self-harm and/or suicidal thoughts. Also, there are no lemons just fluffy goodness!**

 **Pairings: GerIta, Spamano and hints of RusAme, FrUk, and PruCan but there is no need to squint. ;)**

 **Thoughts will be represented like this** _ **'Thoughts.'**_ **This is my first fan-fiction, so I hope you enjoy and please don't be afraid to correct me on spelling and grammer errors!**

Chapter One; Not what he seams.

Italy is always happy or so he seems. It's a an act, most of the time. Some days it's a mask. Those days, he just wants to stay home and cry.

Today was one of those days but there was a meeting. When he got to the meeting place, set up in Italy, he put on the mask as he's done so many times before. The only ones who can see through the mask were, Germany and Romano, or South Italy.

"Veneciano? Are you okay?" Romano asked.

It was one of the rare moments when he showed that he cared about his brother. "Yes, I'm fine, Romano! See?" Italy flashed him a smile but, it was forced.

"Nein, you are not." Germany said, interrupting Romano, who was about to say something. " Now, what is the matter?"

"Nothing! I'm fine! Really I am!" Itay said with a hint of annoyance but smilled even bigger even though it was still forced.

The german sighed and went to go find his brother, Prussia. Romano watched him go with a scowl on his face, still mad about being interrupted. Once Germany was out of sight, Romano turned back to his brother. "Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Italy said.

Romano nodded and gave Italy a quick hug before going to find Spain.

The rest of the meeting went well. No one else could see through the mask and Italy was happy with that. The only problem were some of the nations. They were bullying him, again. They bully him at every meeting. More so this meeting than the others. He tried his best to ignore it, but he was tired of it. He was tired of everything, especially tired of living.

On his way home he planned everything; how he would do it and when. He would stab himself and do it as soon as he got home.

When he got home, he closed his frount door and went upstairs to his bedroom. He grabbed a bloodstained knife from his bedside table. Staring at the knife for a moment, Italy remembered the many times he cut himself. This time he wasn't cutting, he was going to kill himself.

He lifted the knife and stabbed his stomach region. As he was pulling the knife out of his flesh, he heard his frount door open and close with voice calling, "Italy?"

 _'Damn!'_ Italy thought. As quick as he could, he closed his bedroom door and locked it. He was losing a lot of blood as tried to climb into his bed, but he ended up on the floor with a thump. The last thing he knew was the world going black and the pain fading away

 **Whooo! First chapter done! Translation: Nein means 'no' in german.**

 **Thank you for reading and feel free to review for a new chapter! Also, sorry for it being short.**

 **CrazyRed out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't swamped with homework, so I decided to finished what I had with this chapter. Also, something I forgot to mention in the last chapter is that I don't own Hetalia or it's characters. I just own Alaska, Texas, Red, and Breeze, for they are my Ocs and fursona. Human names are used by Breeze and Red. Other than that, I hope you enjoy a new chapter!**

Chapter Two; Italy?!

When Italy didn't call him to say he got home safely, Geramy went over to his house to see what was the matter. He went up to the frount door to find that it was unlocked. This confused him, for Italy never keeps his door unlocked.

Germay went inside and called out, "Italy?"

A couple of seconds later he heard a door close. "Italy?" He called again.

He got no answer but did hear a loud thump. "Italy?!" He called a bit louder this time.

A low groan was heard from Italy's bedroom. "Italy!" Germany yelled, running for his ally's, maybe lover's, room.

When he got upstairs, he saw that the bedroom door was closed. "Italy?" Germany called.

No answer. Germany started to worry about the small nation. "Italy, open this door!" He told the Italian.

Still no answer. "I'm coming in there!" Germany yelled.

He tried to open the doot, but it was locked. "Why is the door locked?!" He yelled, louder than he ment to.

A groan was heard from behind the door. "Italy!?" Germany yelled, breaking down the door.

What he saw made hs heart sink. HIs little Italy on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him. "ITALY!?"

Germany ran over to Italy and checked for a was still there but weak. Germany sighed with relief. He pulled out his phone and called the first number that came to mind, Romano's. Germany wasn't sure if he could trust the nearest hospital.

He told Romano that Italy hadn't called him, do he went over to check on the small nation. Germany then told Romano the state he found Italy in.

"My brother is WHAT!?" Germany heard over the phone.

"I told you, he is b-bleeding from what looks like a c-chest wound. I think that he-he might have s-stabbed himself." Germany said trying not to cry.

The line was silrnt for a while, aside from the sound of someone yelling in spanish. A moment later, Germany heard Romano yell, "I'm coming over there to see if you're telling the truth!"

"Why would I be lying?!" Germany yelled back but before he could get a answer the line went dead.

Romano hung up his phone. Spain had heard him yell and came up behind him to see what was the matter. Romano choked back a sob and turned to bury his face in the Spaniard's chest, for he knew Spain was there. Spain let him and, although confused, hugged him in return.

"That potato bastard better be lying.." Romano said once he calmed down enough.

"What would he be lying about?" Spain asked him gently.

"He said that my fratello st-stabbed hi-himself!" Romano sobbed, buring his face deeper into Spain's chest.

Spain started to rub circles on his back while whispering calming words to him.

Romano eventually calmed down enough to go over to Italy's house, for he only lived a mile away. Though he could, Spain drove Romano to the house. When they got here the frount door was open. Fear and confusion flashed through Romano for a second, but he quickly ignored it.

He got out of the car and went into the house, Spain right behind him. The smell of blood surrounded the house, making Romano gag. "i sure hope that this is a sick joke..." Spain said, mostly to himself.

Romano nodded in agreement. They started walking to the stairs when Germany came down. There was blood staining his shirt and pants. "What the hell!?" Romano yelled. "Why are you covered in blood and who's is it?!"

"It's Italy's.." Germany replied horsely.

"Let me see him.' Romano demanded.

Germany motioned him to follow and went back upstairs. Romano followed with Spain followinf close behind him. When they got upstairs, the smell of blood grew stronger. Romano never really liked the smell and had to cover his nose and mouth to keep from smelling it. His heart sank when they reached Italy's bedroom.

The door was kicked off it's hinges. There was a shape on the floor with blood surrounding it. Romano recognised it immediataly. "Veneciano!" He yelled.

Romano ran over to his brother. He was breathing but was still bleeding heavily. The bandages over the wound were soaked with his blood.

Spain came up behind Romano and placed a hand on his shoulder. Romano started to shake in both fear and anger. Spain felt him shake and started to hug him from behind. "Let go.." Romano growled.

"No..." Spain said, hugging him tighter.

"Fine.." Romano sighed, knowing Spain wouldn't let no matter what because of what happened a few years ago. "Potato Head, did you call an ambulance?"

"No..." Germany said while looking down at the floor, "I didn't think that I could trust them due to us being nations.."

"IDIOTA!" Romano yelled.

Spain let go as Romano quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket. He started shaking again as he called the nearest hospital. "Hello?! My brother is bleeding from a c-chest wound! I think that h-he might have st-stabbed himself!" He told the lady over the phone.

"Okay sir, tell me where you two are and we can take care of your brother." She said.

Romano told her where Italy lived. "Okay. We'llbe over as soon as we can." The lady told him.

"Grazie!" Roamano said, hanging up.

He turned back to his brother and said, "Mi dispiace , fratello. Ho dovuto vedere i segni ! Avrei dovuto essere un fratello migliore! Se l'ho fatto , allora non sarebbe stato così !"

By the time the ambulance arrived and got Italy to the hospital, he had lost a lot of blood. The doctors had to rush him into the emergency room. Romano, Spain, and Germany were forced to stay in a waiting room.

Soon enough, the news about Italy reached the other personifications, as well as some others. The only one's that came, though, were Japan, America, Russia, France, China, England, Canada, and Prussia. Breeze and Red came as well.

Breeze was the first to arrive, in human form and with his cloak up. "Any news on Feliciano?" He asked when he go into the waiting room.

"No, not yet." Spain answered.

Breeze nodded and sat down next to Germany. "How did you get here so fast?" Romano asked the Spirit Caster **(Breeze)**.

"Red flew me." Breeze answered.

"And where is he?" Germany asked.

"He had to do something before he comes inside." Breeze said, turning his head away in what seemed like shame.

None of the nations present questioned him. A moment later, Prussia arrived while pulling along a sleepy, yet worried, Canadian. "We heard that Italy was stabbed! Will he be okay" Prussia asked.

"Hopefully." Germany Replied.

Romano open his mouth to say something but was intterupted by American running into the room with Russia close behind him. "Where Feliks **(Alaska)**?" Breeze asked.

"He got into another fight with Texas." Russia answered him.

"We got them to stop and came here immediately." America added. "Will the little dude be okay? We heard he was stabbed."

"All we can be sure of id that we can trust these doctors with him." Romano flashed a look at Germany. "They've help us before, s-"

He was intterupted by Spain yelling, "What?!"

"Not like that, idiota!" Romano yelled, looking down at his lap.

Spain stated yelling at Romano in spanish, which caused him to yell back. As they were arguing, France and England arrived with confused looks on their faces. "Hello Francis, Arthur." Breeze said as he got up and greeted them.

That got Spain and Romano to stop. "Oh! Hola..." Spain said, going back to his seat.

"We heard that Italy was stabbed.. How was he stabbed?" England asked.

Romano flinched and looked down at the floor. " We think he might have stabbed himself.." He said, not looking up at their faces.

Everyone but Spain and Germany gasped. "What are ya'll supprized about?" Red, in human form, asked as he came into the room.

"Italy... Why would he do that?" Prussia asked.

"We don't know." Spain said, eyes tearing up again.

Red looked over to Breeze with a confused look on his face. Breeze called him over and started to speak in a language only they understand. When Breeze finished speaking, Red gasped and started to speak in the same language, questioning clear in his voice. Breeze only nodded.

"I.. I don't know what to say.." France whispered to himself then spoke louder, "He doesn't seem like someone who would..."

His voice trailed away and everyone nodded in agreement. After what seemed like hours, China and Japan came into the room. "Why is everyone so upset?" Japan asked.

Before anyone could answer, a nurse came into the room. He told everyone the state Italy was in and Romano stared at the nurse, eyes wide. When the nurse stopped talking, Romano ran to Italy's room, tears falling down his cheeks.

 **Yay! Another chapter done and it's longer! Anyways, time to explain somethings.**

 **Alaska and Texas are indeed states that I have personified. They are act like brothers even though Texas is adopted and they know it. Alaska is the biological son of America and Russia. Don't ask me how, for I don't even know how. I personified him because I wanted a RusAme child. I personified Texas because I wanted Alaska to have a sibling and because Texas was origanally a nation.**

 **Red is one of my many ocs and full name is Redmanelion. He is a character that I play as on a game called, "World of Warcraft." Red's full story and explanation will be another fan-fiction I'll do later if you guys wish it.**

 **Breeze is my fursona and oc. His species is one I created called, "Spirit Caster." Spirit Casters can turn into their spirit animal, or in Breeze's case, a human if they were born an animal. they can use the spirit of the Universe and cast spells and such. Some can use more Spirit than others, like Breeze. (God, that makes in sound like a gary-sue!)  
**

 **Now for the cloak thing with Breeze. Some Shapeshifters can use a limited amount of magic. Breeze is one of them. He doesn't like the fact that he has scars from the mansion, (HetaOni, I'm going to do a fan-fiction on that) so he uses his magic to hide them.**

 **Last explanation, why Breeze looked away in shame. This is funny XD. So, Red was in a PVP battleground before he heard about Italy and Breeze used his magic to teleport him out of it just as he was about to win. The thing Red had to do was go apologize to the group he was with.**

 **Okay, I'm done with explaining somethings. Feel free to review and thanks for reading.**

 **CrazyRed out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the new chapter. Again, I don't own Hetalia and its characters. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Three; Promises

Italy sat there in the dark room. The only sound was the heart moniter, its slow beeping echoing the room. Italy looked around the room as his eyes ajusted to the dark.

There was a window, blinds down, to his left and the door to his right. The door swaung open and Romano ran into the room. Italy quickly looked away. He didn't want to be seen like this. " Why did you do it?" Romano asked, anger and fear clear in his voice.

Italy didn't move or speak. "I know you can hear me so why?" Romano growled.

Italy still didn't move nor did he speak."I guess we're more alike than we thought..." Romano said, sitting on the bed.

"I guess so..." Italy said, remebering what happened a few years ago. "Though the situations are different."

"Is that so?" Romano asked, voice slightly cheerful.

"I'm sorry.." Italy whipsered.

"What?" Romano said, leaning towards Italy.

Italy sighed and turned his head to look at Romano straight in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't think! I should ha-" He said until he was interrupted by Germany walked into the room.

Italy was supprised to see that the German had been crying. "What were you thinking?!" Germany yelled.

"Don't yell at my fratello you potato bastard!" Romano yelled at him.

Italy tried to say something before they started to fight, but he ended up coughing. Germany and Romano looking at Italy with consern in their eyes. "I-I'm f-fine!" Italy said through coughs.

As his coughs were calming down, Spain walking into the room. Once Italy was done coughing, Spain asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine now. There's no need to worry." Italy said, forcing a smile.

He then gave Spain a look that said that he wanted to be alone with Germany. "Oh!" Spain said, understanding the look. "I'll just go and tell the others that there is no need to worry anymore. Come on Roma!?

Before Romano could object, Spain grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. Germany watched them leave with a confused expression. "What was with that?" He asked, though mostly to himself.

"I wanted to speak to you alone." Italy told him.

"Why?" Germany said. "No, nevermind. I have a better question; Why did you stab yourself?!"

Italy flinched, he wanted to avoid this question. "I wanted them to stop.." He answered quietly, though not too quiet so Germany could hear.

"Who? The Allies?" Germany said, anger clear in his voice.

"No! They pick on me, yes, but I know they don't mean it! It's the ones that don't know about the mansion!" Italy lied. "They still call me a weak, stupid, and useless nation!"

"YOU ARE NOT WEAK OR USELESS! I know this and _you_ do too!" Germany said, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.

Italy flinched again. Yes, he _does_ know all of what they say isn't true. He just wanted to stop the voices haunting his once pleasant dreams. "I'm sorry..." he said.

"There's no need to apoligize." Germany said, reaching for Italy's hand.

"But there is!" Italy yelled, pulling his hand away. "I didn't think what I would have done to others! To _you_..."

Supprise, hurt, and confusion flashed through Germany's face. " What are you saying?"

The Italian opened and closed his mouth a couple of time, trying to form the words, but they wouldn't come. Insteed, he closed the distance between the and pulled the German into a kiss. Italy felt the German tense for a second before relaxing and kissed back.

They stayed like that for a moment before breaking away, gasping for air. After a moment Italy said, "Ti amo."

Germany's eyes widened and his face grew redder, if it was possible. "Ich liebe dich" He said after a moment.

Italy felt his heart soar and he smiled a genuine smile. "Promise me you won't do that again." Germany said, grabbing Italy's hand.

Italy took his as he said, "I promise."

"Good. Now get some rest, I'll come back in the morning so come pick you up." Germany said, kissing Italy's forehead before he left.

After Germany left the other nations, and friends, came into the room. All of them gave Italy a lecture on how stupid he was and how worried they were.

Once they left, Italy took Germany's advice and slept. His dreams were, once again, pleaged with voices calling him useless and weak. He woke with a start, tears streaming down his face.

After a moment or too, Italy's breathing calmed down. He looked around the room and he could see a shadow in a corner of the room. The shadow looked familiar, but Italy couldn't tell who is was in the dark. At least until it spoke, "You should have tried harder runt!"

 **Aaaaand, end of chapter. :) Who could this shadow be? Apearently it is familiar to Italy and wants him dead. I will give nothing away except that it is a nation.**

 **Again, sorry for the wait. I hope I can make it up with a chapter and another story. This one is happy, I promise! Anyway, feel free to review on who you think the shadow is and thanks for reading!**

 **CrazyRed out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was reading another Fanfiction when I got motivation for this story! I decided to go with Turkey as the villain. I don't hate him, I just needed a name and went with it. XD**

 **Anyway, I don't own Hetalia or its characters! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four; You?! D:

Italy's eyes widened as he recognized the voice, Turkey! "What do you mean, 'I should have tried harder'?! I tried and failed because my nation is still alive!" Italy yelled at him.

In truth he did succeed, even if it was for a few minutes. He had lost too much blood and died, but he was a nation and was resurrected. He did see Grandpa Rome again, but he told him it wasn't his time yet and to say "hello" to Holy Rome for him… Whatever that means, Holy Rome is dead right... Anyway, he did succeed but didn't succeed.

"Yes, but you have your bother! _He_ could have taken over Italy, so you should have tried harder!" Turkey yelled back.

Italy flinched at that, Romano could have taken over their country. The only reason it didn't happen is that the North and South were so different. "You have a point, Turkey, but I don't think I should have tried harder! If anything, I should have tried less!" Italy yelled.

Turkey growled and lunged at Italy with a knife. Italy sprang out of the bed and out of the way. Turkey growled again and slashed at Italy. Italy yelled out in pain as the knife struck his still healing wound. Turkey smirked and lunged at the weakened nation and held the knife up to Italy's throat. Italy gulped as the cold, bloody knife hit his throat. "W-what are y-you going to do n-now?" Italy asked, trying, and failing, to hide his fear.

"Well, I was going to kill you but I think it would be much more fun to capture and kill you~!" Turkey sneered.

"Why?!" Italy yelled in shock. "What good would that do for you?!"

"No reason other than for my amusement and your punishment for failing!" Turkey spat.

 **A few hours later.**

"Mr. Vargas? I'm here to clean your wound so it would become infected. Mr. Vargas? Mr. Vargas?! Where are you?!

 _ ***Ring! Ring!***_

"Who the hell is this?!'

*Are you Lovino Vargas?*

"Who the hell is asking?!"

*This is the Doctor that operated on Feliciano Vargas. This is his brother, Lovino Vargas, correct?*

"What's happened to my brother?!"

*I'm sorry to inform you, but your brother has gone missing.*

"WHAT?!"

*Feliciano Vargas has g-*

"I heard you the first goddamned time, bastard! How can my brother be missing?!"

*He wasn't in his room or anywhere near it this morning.*

"Where is he then?!"

*We don't know, sir. We're doing our best to find him.*

"You better find my brother!"

 _ ***Click***_

"S-Spain! I'm calling a World Meeting! V-Veneziano has gone missing!"

 _ ***Ring! Ring! Ring!***_

"Was zum Teufel?... Hello?"

*Hello, is this Ludwig Beilschmidt?*

"Ja, who's this?"

*Are you friend with Feliciano Vargas?*

"Who is this?!"

*Just answer the question first, sir.*

"Yes! Now, who is this?!"

*I'm the Doctor that operated on Mr. Vargas.*

"What happened? Is he okay?!"

*I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Vargas has gone missing.*

"….. What…?

*Mr. Vargas has gone missing…. Mr. Beilchmidt? ... Mr. Beilschmidt?! … Hello?!"

 _ ***Click!***_

"… Italy's missing…?"

 **A day later.**

"Why have you called a meeting so sudden, Romano?" England asked as the nations, America, entered the room.

"My brother has gone missing!" Romano yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"H-How, aru?" China asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find him!"

"Are we even sure he wants to be found? Hell! Do we even know where we could start searching?!" Prussia asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find him!" Romano repeated. "W-we have to..."

He looked down and sat, not looking at any of the nations. Everyone, except for Spain, was shocked that the normally hot-headed Italian was so, broken. There was silence for a few moments. "I agree with Romano; we have to find him." Germany said, finally breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at him, confused. "The world needs Italy. For centuries there has been two Italies, what do you think would happen if one suddenly disappeared?" Germany reasoned.

Everyone paled at the thought of what could happen if Italy disappeared, for good. "Wait, where's Turkey?" Greece asked, sleepily.

"Do you think…" Spain asked.

"No. As much as he wants Italy to be his, he wouldn't go as far as capturing him." Greece replied, shaking his head.

"But think about it, it wouldn't be the first time he's captured one of the Italies!" Spain said. "I remember the many times I had to save Romano from him!"

"If he does have my brother, I'll kill the bastard!" Romano yelled

"Hey, what did I miss?" A voice said as a figure came through the door.

"You!" Romano yelled.

Within a second, Romano had Turkey against the wall as he choked him. "Where's my brother you bastard?!'

"What *gack* are you t-talking about?!" Turkey gasped.

"Romano!" Spain yelled as he tried to get him off of Turkey. "If he has Italy then we need him alive!"

Romano paused for a second as if he was considering what Spain had said. Romano took a deep breath and let go of the Turkish man. "Come on, let's take a moment to calm down." Spain said, leading Romano away from the rest.

Once they were out of earshot, Spain whispered, "I'll interrogate him later,"

"What was that about?!" Turkey asked, rubbing his, now, sore neck.

"He thinks that you captured Italy." England paused a moment. "Did you?"

"W-What?! NO!" Turkey said, a little bit too loud.

"Are you sure?" Russia asked, his aura becoming more and more creepy.

"Y-yes! I-I'm sure!" Turkey said, now sounding nervous.

"Then why do you sound nervous, aru?" China questioned.

"I-I'm just w-worried for I-Italy, T-that's all!" Turkey said, backing up towards the door while looking at the nations.

"Where is Italy?!" Germany and Japan yelled.

"We know you have him. Now, where is he?!" America yelled as Canada readied his hockey stick.

"I… I…!" Turkey turned and ran out the door.

"After him!" France yelled.

 **Our little Italy Veneziano has been captured by Turkey. Will he be okay? What does Turkey have planned for him, if he can escape the angry nations. Tune in next chapter!**

 **I don't know when that will be done, but it will be done! Sooooo, that ending to this wasn't how it originally was supposed to go but I figured it would be more interesting : D. Sorry if they are all ooc, it just seemed to fit the story.**

 **Feel free to review but they are much appreciated and help me stay motivated. Thanks for reading!**

 **CrazyRed out!**

 **I was reading another Fanfiction when I got motivation for this story! I decided to go with Turkey as the villain. I don't hate him, I just needed a name and went with it. XD**

 **Anyway, I don't own Hetalia or its characters! Enjoy!**

Italy's eyes widened as he recognized the voice, Turkey! "What do you mean, 'I should have tried harder'?! I tried and failed because my nation is still alive!" Italy yelled at him.

In truth he did succeed, even if it was for a few minutes. He had lost too much blood and died, but he was a nation and was resurrected. He did see Grandpa Rome again, but he told him it wasn't his time yet and to say "hello" to Holy Rome for him… Whatever that means, Holy Rome is dead right... Anyway, he did succeed but didn't succeed.

"Yes, but you have your bother! _He_ could have taken over Italy, so you should have tried harder!" Turkey yelled back.

Italy flinched at that, Romano could have taken over their country. The only reason it didn't happen is that the North and South were so different. "You have a point, Turkey, but I don't think I should have tried harder! If anything, I should have tried less!" Italy yelled.

Turkey growled and lunged at Italy with a knife. Italy sprang out of the bed and out of the way. Turkey growled again and slashed at Italy. Italy yelled out in pain as the knife struck his still healing wound. Turkey smirked and lunged at the weakened nation and held the knife up to Italy's throat. Italy gulped as the cold, bloody knife hit his throat. "W-what are y-you going to do n-now?" Italy asked, trying, and failing, to hide his fear.

"Well, I was going to kill you but I think it would be much more fun to capture and kill you~!" Turkey sneered.

"Why?!" Italy yelled in shock. "What good would that do for you?!"

"No reason other than for my amusement and your punishment for failing!" Turkey spat.

 **A few hours later.**

"Mr. Vargas? I'm here to clean your wound so it would become infected. Mr. Vargas? Mr. Vargas?! Where are you?!

 _ ***Ring! Ring!***_

"Who the hell is this?!'

*Are you Lovino Vargas?*

"Who the hell is asking?!"

*This is the Doctor that operated on Feliciano Vargas. This is his brother, Lovino Vargas, correct?*

"What's happened to my brother?!"

*I'm sorry to inform you, but your brother has gone missing.*

"WHAT?!"

*Feliciano Vargas has g-*

"I heard you the first goddamned time, bastard! How can my brother be missing?!"

*He wasn't in his room or anywhere near it this morning.*

"Where is he then?!"

*We don't know, sir. We're doing our best to find him.*

"You better find my brother!"

 _ ***Click***_

"S-Spain! I'm calling a World Meeting! V-Veneziano has gone missing!"

 _ ***Ring! Ring! Ring!***_

"Was zum Teufel?... Hello?"

*Hello, is this Ludwig Beilschmidt?*

"Ja, who's this?"

*Are you friend with Feliciano Vargas?*

"Who is this?!"

*Just answer the question first, sir.*

"Yes! Now, who is this?!"

*I'm the Doctor that operated on Mr. Vargas.*

"What happened? Is he okay?!"

*I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Vargas has gone missing.*

"….. What…?

*Mr. Vargas has gone missing…. Mr. Beilchmidt? ... Mr. Beilschmidt?! … Hello?!"

 _ ***Click!***_

"… Italy's missing…?"

 **A day later.**

"Why have you called a meeting so sudden, Romano?" England asked as the nations, America, entered the room.

"My brother has gone missing!" Romano yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"H-How, aru?" China asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find him!"

"Are we even sure he wants to be found? Hell! Do we even know where we could start searching?!" Prussia asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find him!" Romano repeated. "W-we have to..."

He looked down and sat, not looking at any of the nations. Everyone, except for Spain, was shocked that the normally hot-headed Italian was so, broken. There was silence for a few moments. "I agree with Romano; we have to find him." Germany said, finally breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at him, confused. "The world needs Italy. For centuries there has been two Italies, what do you think would happen if one suddenly disappeared?" Germany reasoned.

Everyone paled at the thought of what could happen if Italy disappeared, for good. "Wait, where's Turkey?" Greece asked, sleepily.

"Do you think…" Spain asked.

"No. As much as he wants Italy to be his, he wouldn't go as far as capturing him." Greece replied, shaking his head.

"But think about it, it wouldn't be the first time he's captured one of the Italies!" Spain said. "I remember the many times I had to save Romano from him!"

"If he does have my brother, I'll kill the bastard!" Romano yelled

"Hey, what did I miss?" A voice said as a figure came through the door.

"You!" Romano yelled.

Within a second, Romano had Turkey against the wall as he choked him. "Where's my brother you bastard?!'

"What *gack* are you t-talking about?!" Turkey gasped.

"Romano!" Spain yelled as he tried to get him off of Turkey. "If he has Italy then we need him alive!"

Romano paused for a second as if he was considering what Spain had said. Romano took a deep breath and let go of the Turkish man. "Come on, let's take a moment to calm down." Spain said, leading Romano away from the rest.

Once they were out of earshot, Spain whispered, "I'll interrogate him later,"

"What was that about?!" Turkey asked, rubbing his, now, sore neck.

"He thinks that you captured Italy." England paused a moment. "Did you?"

"W-What?! NO!" Turkey said, a little bit too loud.

"Are you sure?" Russia asked, his aura becoming more and more creepy.

"Y-yes! I-I'm sure!" Turkey said, now sounding nervous.

"Then why do you sound nervous, aru?" China questioned.

"I-I'm just w-worried for I-Italy, T-that's all!" Turkey said, backing up towards the door while looking at the nations.

"Where is Italy?!" Germany and Japan yelled.

"We know you have him. Now, where is he?!" America yelled as Canada readied his hockey stick.

"I… I…!" Turkey turned and ran out the door.

"After him!" France yelled.

 **Our little Italy Veneziano has been captured by Turkey. Will he be okay? What does Turkey have planned for him, if he can escape the angry nations. Tune in next chapter!**

 **I don't know when that will be done, but it will be done! Sooooo, that ending to this wasn't how it originally was supposed to go but I figured it would be more interesting : D. Sorry if they are all ooc, it just seemed to fit the story.**

 **Feel free to review but they are much appreciated and help me stay motivated. Thanks for reading!**

 **CrazyRed out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating often! I come again and I noticed something about the last chapter; it's missing the name XD! I'll update it later. Anyhow! I do not own Hetalia or its characters; I only own Red and Breeze (Yes, they are in the chapter, deal with it!)**

Chapter Five; After That Turkey!

"Awe, man! You made us late to the meeting!" Breeze complained as they walked into the building.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I live in a different universe!" Redmanelion, or Red, countered back.

The two continued to bicker as they neared the meeting room. Just as the door was coming into view, it opened and someone out of it in a hurry. The man ran past them and Red noticed that it was the personification of Turkey. "Hey!" He yelled at him, but the Turkish man didn't slow down.

"What was that about?" Breeze asked.

Red shrugged and continued to walk towards the door when another man ran out. This time it was the personification of Southern Italy, or Romano. As he ran past them he yelled something about killing Turkey for kidnapping his brother.

Red and Breeze where now even more confused. "Breeze! Red! We need you two to run after Turkey! We think he kidnapped Italy!" The personification of Canada yelled as he too ran out the room, but with a hockey stick in hand.

Red immediately turned, and ran as he transformed into his lion form while roaring in rage. Breeze took a second longer as he processed that Canada had yelled, then he too took off running after them as he turned into his original wolf form. (AN: Breeze is no longer called a Shapeshifter, he is now called a Spirit Caster) Breeze growled as he caught up with Red and Canada. Bypassing them he started to chant and his sword and sheath appeared on his side. He soon caught up with Romano and bypassed him as well, but he was running out of energy and was panting hard.

Breeze looked up as he heard a screech of a large bird. Red had turned into hid bird form and flew to catch up with him. Soon they burst through the doors of the building and stopped. _'Where could he have gone?'_ Breeze flopped to the ground as he caught he breath. "I'm going to fly up and see if I can find him." Red said as he started to gain altitude.

Breeze got up and started to see if he could find Turkey's sent. There! He howled and ran in its direction. He weaved through people as he followed the sent. Red was over head, trying to see if he could spot the Turkish man.

The sent got stronger as the grew near. Breeze growled and started to run faster, ignoring his already burning lungs. Red screeched as he saw Turkey and put on a burst of speed to capture him. Breeze jumped over a patch of drying cement ad landed on top of Turkey. The man fell and gave out a cry of, "Help"

Red silenced Turkey by grabbing his neck with his talons. "Be quiet!" Red spat.

Breeze unsheathed his sword and held it over Turkey's chest. "NO!" A voice shouted. "We need him alive!"

We weren't gonna kill him!" Red shouted.

Breeze growled in agreement. They stayed in their position as the other countries caught up with them. Germany and Japan tied up the Turkish man. Red turned into a stag and they put Turkey on his back. People were running away, screaming while some tried to get a video of them. Breeze stopped them and they too left.

They could hear sirens in the distance. "We have to hurry!" Someone yelled.

"England! We need to combine our power to teleport everyone!" Breeze yelled, running over to the Brit.

They started chanting and soon everyone was in a large room. Red reared onto his hind legs and dropped Turkey as he hit the ground with a loud thud. He tried to get up, but Red stopped him with a snort and lowering his antlers. Germany went over to Turkey, grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him onto a chair. Japan quickly bounded the Turk's hands together and feet to the chair. "Now, you'll tell us where Italy is, да?" Russia said, walking up to Turkey and tapped him with his pipe.

Turkey flinched, but said nothing. America stepped forward and said, "Look here, bastard. This is how it's gonna work; we ask the questions, you answer. If you don't, there'll be consequences, got it?"

Still, the Turk said nothing. "He asked you a question, now you have to answer." Canada said, raising his hockey stick.

"Qui, unless you want to know what your punishment will be, you best answer." France said,

Turkey still said nothing. China walked up to him and cut his cheek with a sword. Blood ran down his cheek, but still said nothing. "Do you have Italy?" Prussia said.

"What a horrible accusation that I have that little weakling." Turkey sneered.

"My brother is not weak, you bastardo!" Romano yelled.

"Oh, but he is. Barely put up a fight." Turkey said.

"So, you do have him," Spain said.

"Oh yes, I will admit to that, but where I put him, I will not." Turkey said.

"You bastard!" Breeze and Romano yelled.

"If you don't tell us where he is, I will suck the life force out of you!" England yelled, hands starting to glow a greenish color.

"You really think I'm afraid of a light show?" Turkey said, amusement in his voice.

Red snorted. He turned back into a lion and jumped onto the Turk, knocking them over in the process. He bit Turkey's neck, but not too hard to kill him. "You may not fear Arthur, but you will die if you don't cooperate." Breeze said, eyes glowing green.

"You can't *gack* kill me! I am a nation!" Turkey said, fear in his voice as if he didn't believe a word he just said.

"Even nations can die. I've seen many die and be reborn, even while their country was still thriving." China said.

"All we have to do is to keep you dead for a couple of minutes or hours ad your dead, forever," Prussia said, "Now, with that in mind, where is Italien?"

Turkey gulped and Red let him go. "Hidden in plain sight, but not where you would expect." Turkey said.

Red walked over to Breeze "What the hell does he mean, 'hidden in plain sight but not where you'd expect?' Is he in a different country than his own?" He asked.

"I don't know, but we need to tell the countries that stayed behind about this and get everyone looking." Breeze said.

Turning to the others Breeze said, "We need one to stay here and watch over the bastard. The rest will come with us to tell the other nations to look for Feliciano in their own countries."

"We will look in every nation from the sky." Red added.

"I'll stay with him." Prussia said, walking over to Turkey and putting the chair up right.

Breeze nodded and walked over to England to start the teleportation spell.

Once everyone was told, they started to search for the Italian. Even the nations that didn't like Italy helped.

"With everyone looking, except Gilbert, we should find Feli in no time!" Red said to Breeze as they flew to Canada's land first.

"I don't know. I feel like we're on a wild goose chase." Breeze said, struggling to keep up with the experienced flier, he wasn't used to being a bird as Red was.

"You worry too much!"

* * *

Romano walked through Rome, hoping to find something that could be a clue to finding his brother. Being in Rome also calms him down. He looked him the Colosseum, but there was nothing "Veneciano, where are you?"

* * *

"Can I at least get some water?" Turkey asked the Prussian.

Said Prussian grabbed a bucket, filled it with water, and tossed the water at him. "That's not what I ment!"

"Too bad!"

* * *

Days went by and there was no sign of the Italian. Many nations lost hope and gave up by day four. The only ones' left were the ones that cared the most for Italy. Today marked day ten and the remaining nations where having a meeting where they kept Turkey.

"It's been ten days and still no sign of Italy!" America yelled, punching the nearest wall, making a large dent in the process.

"Red and Breeze are still out there looking, maybe they will find him, or at least a clue." England told him.

"Damn it! Where the hell are, you keeping my brother, bastard?!" Romano yelled, grabbing the Turk by the throat.

"Romano!" Spain said, grabbing the Italian's shoulders. "We need him alive!"

Romano huffed and let Turkey go, but still glared at him. Turkey took a few hard breaths before saying, "I told you, 'hidden in plain sight, but not where you would expect.' Where would you expect me to put him?'

"In a secret bunker, somewhere in your country." America said.

"He is in a bunker, but it's not in my country nor is it a secret." Turkey said, glancing at the German brothers.

Germany's eyes widened a little, he knew where Italy was.

* * *

It was dark and he was hungry. There was a leak in the roof, so he had water when he needs it. He has been in this place for days but it felt like years. His wounds hadn't been properly dressed and he could tell from the smell that they were infected.

 _Where were the others?_ That was a constant question on his mind. How could he let this happen; was another. All he could remember though, was the pain that man caused him when he dropped him here.

He had kicked him until he thought all his ribs where broken and had stabbed, cut, and burned multiple areas of his body.

 _Where were the others?_ He hoped that they'd come soon, but he was losing that hope.

"Italy?"

He had heard the voice so clearly, yet, was it real?

"Italy, where are you?" It was a different voice this time.

He wouldn't say a word in case it wasn't real nor did he think he could.

"Veneciano, where the hell are you?!"

"Romano?" He asked, voice scratchy but strong and loud, maybe a bit too loud.

"Veneciano?! Veneciano, where are you?" Romano sounded frantic, but hopeful.

"I-I don't know! It's too dark!" He yelled before he started to cough, a bit of blood coming up as well. _Well that's no good._

"Italien!?" He heard a thick German accent yell.

"Germany?!" He yelled, starting to cry.

Soon enough the German was busting down the door, he didn't know there _was_ a door. Light poured into the room and he could see more about it. It was a small room. There were no windows, but there was a lamp in the far-left corner on the table. On the table, there was the lamp, of course, and a knife covered in blood. He looked down and he could see that he was covered in blood as well. That's the last thing he saw before the world went dark once again.

* * *

Germany and Romano rushed into the room, Spain on standby. They rushed over to Italy and checked for any major wounds. "Shit! This one is very infected!" Romano said, looking at the one on his stomach. "We need to get him to a hospital, fast!"

Germany picked up the Italian, as carefully as he could. Still, Italy's face scrunched up in pain. They ran out the compound and the others were waiting outside for them. Their eyes widened when they say Italy, Red growled and ran off. America called for the fastest helicopter or plane there was. England told him not to waste his time when they had magic. That caused them to have a argument, which caused everyone to argue.

"Will everyone just shut up!" Germany yelled.

Surprisingly, they did. "America called for transport because you used too much magic already! For now, we have to do everything we can to help Italien!" Germany added.

"I'm not a healer like Red is, but I can try." Breeze said, walking up to them.

Germany put Italy down so Breeze could treat him and immediately he was surrounded in blood. Breeze placed a paw over Italy's heart and a green light encircled the two, but then turned a dark red. Breeze cried out in pain and had to step away from Italy. "I'm sorry, his spirit rejected me." Breeze said, panting.

"It's okay. You tried, but you can't fix someone who doesn't want to be fixed." America said.

Everyone fell silent after that. China and Japan went over to treat some of the wounds before transport came. Eventually a helicopter came and Romano went with them being there wasn't much room for all of them and he was kin. When they arrived, a team of doctors came and took Italy. The doctors told him that he had to wait in the waiting room and tell the others where they went. He did, reluctantly, but he did.

A few hours later, everyone was in the waiting room when Prussia ran into the building and yelled in German. Germany's eyes narrowed and he ran out the building with Prussia in tow.

* * *

"What the hell was he thinking?!" Germany yelled as he ran.

"I don't think he _was_ thinking! His eyes were a different color!" Prussia told him.

They ran into the room, but they here too late. Red had killed Turkey.

* * *

It was about five more hours before Germany and Prussia returned. They told everyone what had happened. Many were surprised and some were relieved. The others asked what happened to Red. "he's fine, shaken up but fine. He just wanted to be left alone for a bit." Germany said, going to sit down but was stopped by a doctor.

The doctor spoke German, so many didn't understand. Germany nodded his head, a slight smile creeping across his face. Breeze's eyes widened and he stared to smile as well. Prussia started to cry but had a goofy grin on his face. America, too, started to cry and smile. The rest confused but knew that Italy was going to be okay.

* * *

Months passed by and Italy had finally healed enough to leave the hospital. He was so excited to be in his own home again. The first thing he was going to do was throw away that knife. Then make some pasta.

When he got home, he was surprised that the knife had already been thrown away. He smiled and went to get the makings for pasta. He called Germany and Romano to see if they wanted some pasta too. After all that had happened, Romano finally started to not give Germany such a hard time. He never really hated the German, but didn't trust him either. Romano was delighted to join him, but said that if Germany stepped out of line, he was going to kill him. Germany also accepted his offer, and said that he's be over as soon as possible.

Soon, they were both as his house and they were eating pasta. After the pasta, they all watched a movie and to Italy, all was going to be well.

 **It's finally done! And a happy ending too, well not for Turkey, but a happy ending for Italy. I hope you enjoyed the story. I have more stories planned out, I just have to finish them.**

 **Feel free to review what you liked about this story and I'll see you in the next one!**

 **CrazyRed out!**


End file.
